Yesterday's Feelings Out The Window
by CutUpAngel
Summary: Sess,Kag,and Inu have been friends since third grade.Inu and Kag have been dating since 8 and are now in 10th. Kagome's feelings have shifted over the years and is no longer in love with him. Who is her new love intrest? and how will her misleading inu ef


OK guys. I was listening to my Used cd, In Love And Death, and heard the song 'yesterday's feelings'. A new story idea popped into my head. Kagome, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha have been best friends since 3rd grade. Now they're in 10th grade with Sesshoumaru in 11th. Kagome gets over her crush on Inuyasha, but who is her new love interest? R&R thankz guys…

Kagome sat on her queen size bed. The black silks sheets making her almost blend in with it. The Used filled the teenagers room. Her blood red walls nearly covered up with posters of 'The Used', 'My Chemical Romance', 'Korn', and other such bands. In the far corner of the room was her acoustic guitar. It was black with blue flames dance up it. She had a navy blue dresser with a mirror above it. The mirror had bits of lyrics all over it.

Kagome finally opened her eyes and looked over at the neon green clock on the wall. It read 7:25. She rolled her eyes and attempted to pretend she didn't see it. Mondays always sucked, hell everyday sucked for her. But there was one highlight of the day. She gets to meet Yasha and Sess outside for some skate time.

She walked into her walk in closet. The walls were hot pink contrasting with the many colors of her wardrobe. She picked out a black tank top with the anarchy symbol ( an A with a circle around it) on it. Her pants were red and black plaid with neon green bondage straps on the back. She had on a pair 'Fallen' red and black sneakers. She also had her hair with temp. purple streaks with a black anarchy symbol on it.

She put on almost white eye shadow with deep purple lipstick to bring out her eyes. She adjusted her hat and pulled her pants a lil lower to show off her belly button piercing. She walked down the stair to see her younger brother, who's in 9th grade, munching on a piece of toast.

The two siblings had lived together since kagome was in Jr high. Her mother was a crack whore and got shot for dating the wrong guy at the wrong time. Kagome's father had died saving Kagome from a fire back when she was only 6. She didn't blame herself for his death though; she knew she'd do the same thing if it were her kid, so she thought of him more as a hero in her eyes.

She grabbed her keys to her 99 jet black Mitsubishi 3000Gt twin turbo that were sitting on the table. She threw Souta his keys that went to his sleek silver '05 Subaru WRX. Souta was too young to drive, but with the incident with their parents, the cops let him get his license early so he could get a job to help pay the bills. Kagome waved her goodbye and walked out the door.

She walked down the drive-way to her car. She opened the driver side door and hopped in. she started the engine then revved the engine. She loved that sound in the morning. She peeled off out of the driveway and down the road to the Takashi home.

She pulled up to the house and pulled out her cell phone. She dialed a few numbers and told Sess to get his ass outside. 5 minutes later Sess was climbing the Gt.

"Where's Yasha?"

"He's getting a ride from Sean and Steve-O…. He'll meet us at the school."

She nodded and took off down the road. She got to the school about ten minutes later. Her and Sesshoumaru got of the car and headed up the main steps. A small smile graced her lips as she looked at the top of the stairs. Inuyasha, Steve-o, Sean, Bob, Miroku, Sango and Marienela were at the top of the stairs. Steve-O, Sean and Bob were all high with Inuyasha and Miroku doing acid behind them. Sango and Marienela were sharing a cigarette as Sess and Kags came on scene.

Sesshoumaru walked over to Steve-O and took a hit of the pot. A small smile appeared on his lips as thoughts came to his head. Kagome went and took a drag from the cig that Sango was currently holding. Everyone was mellow and walked off to their first class. Sesshoumaru, Kagome, Steve-O, and Inuyasha had gym while Sango, Miroku, Sean, Bob and Marienela had science. They all hugged goodbye ( on drugs people remember? They in a happy place.) and walked off the class.

Its just a lil preview so I know if you guys like it. In the next chapter, Kikyo, Naraku and Kouga are gonna get their asses kicked. Steve-O, Sean, and Bob all belong to SLC(Salt Lake City) punk. Marienela belongs to Fuse. Acid is what Sean is famous for in that movie so its ok. And NO they are not druggies; they only do that on Mondays before school and when they are bored on Saturdays before you start thinking that. They are all 'punks' if you will. Baggy pants, tight shirts, occasional chains, you get the picture. Now review my lovelies!

CutUpBlackAngel (twistedblackandredrose)


End file.
